7 Lovers
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Uni was a queen in Heaven where all men were a slaves to women. What will happen when there's a rebellion and the queen was on the run? Will she find her love ones when she runs away?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : UniArcobaleno

Warning : Don't own KHR characters. Please take note that there's OOC-ness (Please read the warning twice especially the OOC-ness part. ) Be careful of grammar mistakes.

This story used Uni's POV as usual. Heaven,is the queendom name. And all Arcobaleno will be in their Adult selves

* * *

7 Lovers

I didn't know how long has it been that I was caged without knowing the outside world. If I'm not mistaken I was 1 years old when I was caged in the underground surrounded without stones,alone with only the moonlight accompanied me every night. Then,again if I'm not mistaken,I was 10 when for the first time I was brought outside my practically home only to be caged again in a room. More comfortable but alone. There,I was taught about many things by some people that were more like dolls than humans. Yes,they taught me but they won't answer any questions outside the studies. I studied many things. Name,parents,outside world and many things that I will never attained. For the first time in my life,I asked about them to myself. "What's my name? Who's my parents? Why can't I go outside?" Questions without answers when I'm still caged here. "The answers are on the outside! Not here! Someday,I will free from this place!" I told myself. With that thought,I lasted for 5 years until one day when I was 15 someone barged into my room. He panicked and then he said to me. "Starting today,you're a queen!" And I was freed from the room but only to be caged again by my bloodline.

"Uni.. Queen.." My aunt called me.

I was awakened from my daze. "What?"

"Did you hear what I've being saying?"

I shook my head and muttered an apology.

"Okay,I'll reply once more. In Matey,we were increasing our soils..."

3 years have passed since I've been a queen. In Heaven everywhere were always in peace-according to my aunt,Haru.- the soils were fertile,the weather was stable and there were many nature and human sources. In short,Heaven was a rich queendom.

"... Everything was good too in this capital,Paradise."

"In other words it's the same as usual right?" I asked.

"Yes." My aunt approved.

"Then,you may go..."

She bowed then she left. Not too long after that,A woman entered and she bowed to me.

"Good afternoon,Your Highness."

Her name was I-pin,she was the person in charge for the royalty's 'pets'.

"Good afternoon I-pin,and for the thousands time I refused."

"Oh Your Highness,you knew that your people have been eager for your descendant. You just needed to name what kind of 'pets' you wanted and I can search it for you."

"I'm not interested." I stated.

"But Your Highness..." She protested.

"I said no and I meant it! You may go now." I said.

I-pin sighed and she went away.

The meaning of 'pets' here were the men. In Heaven,the women were the ones in charge. The old Heaven was the total opposite. The men were in charge and the women were the 'pets'. That time I was in the underground, of my father. Why? Because I was a girl. According to Haru,when I was born I was to be killed like all the baby girl born in the royal family. But,thanks to my mother,I was sentenced to be caged for eternity. In other word,I was a sole princess lived at that time. Then,there's rebellion by the women and they won. Our position changed. My mother got me out of the underground and put me into the East Tower where I studied. My mother became a queen,she ruled for 7 years but she never saw me until she died and me,as the next one in line became the new queen. I not used to this place and will never got used to. I felt strange especially about this 'pets'. I could just broke up this rule but I didn't want to. Thanks to my father,I have grudged against all men.

"Ah,Your Highness."

I turned around to see my cousin,Kyoko.

"Kyoko,you knew that you didn't need to be formal with me when there's no one around."

"I know,sometimes I just feel like it to call you like that." She smiled. "Want to go to the town?"

"Can I? I'm a queen…"

"Of we have to disguise you a little."

γγγγγγγγγγ

At the town…

I looked around in amaze. "This is the first time I went to the town…"

"Don't went too far from me. I don't want you to get lost."

I pouted. "Even if I get lost. I knew how to get back to the castle."

We walked around the town. It was a very interesting trip for me. Then we arrived at the town central.

"This cotton can be eaten?" I asked as I pointed to the pink cotton in my hand.

She nodded and I ate the cotton candy.

"It's sweet!" I said,astonished.

Kyoko laughed. "You didn't have to be that surprise!"

"Anyone want to bid higher than 500000 gel?"

We turned around to see a big stage where a little boy stood.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just the ordinary occurrence. The auction for slaves,I meant 'pets'." She said."That boy has a handsome face."

"But he's still a child!" I protested.

"That's common. There're other who was still a baby and being sold too."

"I… Never knew that."

"No? Mother never told you?"

I shook my head and I ran to the auction.

"800000 gel!" I yelled.

"800000 gel! Anyone willing to bid higher than that?"

Everyone was in deep silence.

"Than he's sold! He's yours."

I paid the money then I grabbed the boy's wrist and started to dragged him to where Kyoko was waiting.

"Uni,I never thought that you're a pedophile! No wonder you always refused the 'pets' I-pin brought for you!" She said.

I glared at her. "I never intended to make him my 'pets'" I untied the ropes around his feet. "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"I don't have a name… Our owners are the one who will name us."

"That means you're the one." Kyoko explained.

"Name?" I thought for a second. "Fon… That's your name."

"Fon? Don't you have any sense in naming?" Kyoko muttered.

"Shut up Kyoko!" I snapped. "Take this." I gave Fon some money. "You can go now?"

"Are you serious?!" He shouted.

I nodded.

"I will go now,I mean it!"

"Go…"

"Thank you…" He bowed then he ran away.

"Sometimes I really can't understand you." Kyoko said.

"Let's go back."

γγγγγγγγγγ

That night…

I walked in circles as I thought about things then I sighed. Kyoko watched me intently as I did that.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked.

I sighed again. "I really wished I didn't go to the town today. It made me saw things I wasn't supposed to."

"Come on. Not all were that bad! At least,you saw some new things.."

"… Were there many auction for slaves?"

"Not just many,they were too many!"

"… Kyoko,do you have 'pets'?

She nodded. "I have three."

"Three?!" I yelled.

"I know,there're too few right? Even a noble have at least 10 'pets'!"

I frowned. "I don't have any."

"Don't worry. You're a queen!"

"What's the connection with that?"

γγγγγγγγγγ

"Are you serious Your Highness?" Haru yelled.

I nodded. "I'm death serious Haru. I won't change my mind."

"Forbid the selling of the boy babies and children? The nobles won't be happy with this." She shook her head.

"I don't care." I stated.

"But…" She protested.

"No buts! Spread this news to all regions."

"It's going to be a very hard task Your Highness…" Haru argued and I glared at her but before I could say anything,I-pin entered the room.

"I can manage that!" She stated.

"I-pin,you…" Haru stared at her.

"Under one condition." I-pin said.

"And that is…" I asked her.

"Your Highness has to have a 'pet' and give birth to a descendant!"

I thought about it for a while then I sighed and nodded.

"Okay,you can choose what's best for me."

"I will Your Highness." And she left.

After that,I told Kyoko all about it.

"You have decided to have a 'pet'?" She yelled.

I nodded and I could see her face paled slightly.

"T…That's very good. I… Have to go now." She ran off.

I raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. "What's the matter with her?"

"Your Highness…" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to meet with I-pin.

"Your Highness,your 'pet' will arrive in three days."

I nodded,not interested at all.

γγγγγγγγγγ

2 days later…

I was signing letters. After I have finished,I looked at the clock and saw how late it was. Then I remembered about Kyoko whom I haven't seen these past two days.

"Haru,what's happening with Kyoko? I haven't seen her in these two days."

"She's at home. She's not feeling well."

I made an 'oh' sound.

"Have you signed all the letters Your Highness?" She asked.

"Yes,every one of them."

"Then how about Your Highness go to get a rest? It's already late…"

"You're right." I went to my room and slept.

γγγγγγγγγγ

A few hours later.."

Someone shook my body. I opened my eyes and looked at I-pin feeling slightly annoyed.

"Your Highness,you must go from here,now!" She said I glared at her.

"What's the matter with you? Are you nuts?!" I yelled.

"Look through the window." She said. I did as I was told and I saw many woman soldiers in front.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They planned to rebel." I-pin said.

"What?!"

"Everyone out there was aiming at Your Highness' head."

"But.. Who.." I shuttered.

"She is… Her Highness Kyoko!" A voice declared.

"I knew that voice" I thought as I turned my head. "What do you mean Haru?"

"We have enough of your reign! How dare you! The women have a hard time to be in charge like this and you don't even want to have a single 'pet'! Plus,forbid the selling of the boy babies and children? Fuck with that!" She snapped. "When my sister died,it was me who should have succeed her but then it was known that her cursed daughter was alive and she gained the throne! But it doesn't matter now,my daughter will be a new queen with the help of the nobles. You,you will die!"

Haru was so deep in her speech that she didn't realized when I-pin sneaked behind her and slammed her head with a book.

"That should do it. Your Highness,you should go."

"No,they're invading my castle! As a queen I can't just run away!"

"If they catch you they will kill you!"

"I'm not afraid of death." I hissed.

"Please,think carefully. If Your Highness go now,you can find another way to take the castle again. You nust be wise at a time like this!" I-pin reasoned.

"…. You're right. But how can we go out?"

"There's a secret road in the queen's room. It supposed to be here…" She picked one by one the books in the bookshelf. Not too long after that the wall beside the bed split open revealing a corridor.

"I-pin,who exactly are you?"

"No time for that. Come." She dragged me into the corridor and by the end of it,there's a boat.

"Take this boat Your Highness. Here." She gave me some money. I received it and then I asked. "You're not going with me?" She shook her head. "But I don't know where to go!" I said desperately. "West from 's a town called Submarine. Your Highness can go there." She pushed the boat and the boat started to flow with the current of the river."

"May the goddess bless you Your Highness." She shouted to me.

And I started to row the boat to West,alone.

* * *

Chapter 1 done. Review to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : UniArcobaleno

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warning : The usual OOC-ness and grammar problems here an there

To tell you the truth I have almost given up this story. Until I received a review by reika33riopix33gothic33lolita (I hope I write the name right...) and some alerts and favorites plus my little sister endless nagging. It takes a pretty long time but here is chap 2.

* * *

7 Lovers

It was already 3 days since I ran from the castle and I haven't see any town. With no food and water I soon realized I'm in a serious trouble.

"Is this it? I'm going to die like this. In the middle of nowhere... I should have stay at the castle and face those traitors!" I hissed. Speaking of traitors, I wonder how is my cousin Kyoko? As I thought about her, my eyes caught the sight of a port. Desperately, I row with my hands forgetting the existence of the oars completely. When I reached there, I quickly ran to the nearest tavern ignoring the stares I got from nearby civilians. Inside, I ordered the much needed food and water. As I ate, I took in my surrounding hurriedly.

"I heard the queen is missing."

That stopped the spoon dead in its track to my open mouth. The strangers kept talking to each other, unaware of my stare.

"But that's impossible. The queen have tons of guards..." Her companion replied.

"They says thieves have entered the castle and kidnapped the queen. Miss Kyoko, queen's cousin, offer a large sum of money to know the queen's whereabouts."

"I doubt the queen is alive. I mean there are no money demand from the kidnappers, right?"

"I don't know... but if they didn't find the queen in a year, Miss Kyoko would become the new queen..."

"I see, it's a shame queen Uni didn't have any descendant..."

The rest of their conversation was not that important so I ignored it.

"A year... My time limit is a year..." I whispered to myself.

I was so deep in thought, I don't realize two people have approached my table until one of them slam the table.

"We found you, queen."

"Damn!"

"Follow us quietly back to the castle..." The one with blue hair said.

I grabbed my glass and threw its content at them and ran with all my might. I ran through alley and alley hoping it would be harder for them to chase me. But what can a spoiled royalty do against some trained soldiers? I tripped and got caught...

"She's fast for a queen." Said the blue haired one.

"You think she's going to be executed, Bluebell?" Her friend frowned.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Now we have to bring her to the promised place. But first, make her faint."

"Okay..." She raised her hand and hit the back of my neck, hard. I felt my consciousness slipping away. When I fell down, I saw those two soldiers fell down too? And I didn't know what happen again after that...

'My head.. hurts...' I opened my eyes and found myself in a room not a jail? "What.. I..."

Then someone walked in. A boy with blond hair... "Fon..." He shouted.

The familiar raven came in. "What? What happen?"

"She's awake..."

Fon turned to look at me. He then sighed in relief. "Thank goddess... Are you alright Queen?"

I nodded. "Why am I here? Where are we Fon?"

"I saw Your Highness getting caught by those soldiers so we helped and brought Your Highness to the inn..."

"Stop..." I raised my hand. Stop calling me Your Highness I'm no longer a queen. Just call me Uni." I told them. "And who is this?"

"He's the same as I.. A slave." Fon answered.

"Oh.." I said felling guilty.

"Why don't you name him, Uni?"Fon suggested.

"What? No, I not his owner." I quickly rejected.

"He doesn't have an owner... He is running away from the seller when I met him."

"Then you named him." I said.

"... Males can't have slaves..."

"... Sorry... Uhm, can I named you?" I asked the blond.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Alright then," I thought for a while before I decided a name for him. Then I looked into his deep blue eyes. "Collonelo..."

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "That names has just come out from my mind when I look into your eyes. If you don't like it, I can think a new one fo.."

"It's fine." The blond said. "Collonelo..., I like it." He smiled softly.

"By the way, why do you help me, Fon? How did you know that I was the queen?" I asked.

The asked man took out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it.

"Yeah, that's me. I see, it seems Kyoko has promised to give a huge amount of ransom for anyone who find me."

"Uni, what exactly is happening in the castle?" Fon asked.

"It's a rebellion, right?" I winced slightly when I heard Collonelo said that.

"Yes.." And I told them what happened that night. Hours later, a pregnant silent filled the room when I finished my story. Fon looked thoughtful. "I see.." He whispered.

"I really don't know what to do. All nobles hate me, who can help me to retake my castle and my throne?"

"What about the civilians?" Fon asked.

"I doubt they will help me. Plus, I'm going to erase the old system about slaves. They must have hate me as much as the nobles." I finished lamely.

"Then we will get help from slaves. They wil..."

Collonelo cut Fon off. "It won't be enough. Slaves are afraid of the nobles. They won't help us if they think that we're going to lose."

"Woah, there. We? This is my problem not yours. I'm not going to drag you into this mess!" I exclaimed.

"What are you saying? You are our mistress!" Fon said in exasperation.

"Owners' problems are slaves' too." Collonelo added.

I ptotested. "But I'm not..."

"You have named us. That makes you our rightful owner." With that Fon had shut whatever excuse I might have.

"But..." I started again.

"No buts!" Collonelo snapped. "We will take care of this problem together."

I could fell tears gathered in my eyes. "I... Thank you."

Both boys were smiling at me when suddenly Collonelo smacked his fo"rehead. "I know. We can get some help from my brother."

"He's a slave?" Fon asked.

Collonelo shook his head. "No, he's a mountain bandit."

"Then he has many followers!" Fon's eyes were shining brightly.

"Unfortunately, he has none." Collonelo scratched his head.

"Then he can't help much." Fon huffed.

"He's very skilled at fighting." Collonelo shrugged. "While I'm not and I'm sure you aren't too"

"Hello, I'm just 15. What do you expect?" Fon answered.

"My brother can 'help' us to protect Uni. How about it? Do you want to meet him?"

'We need as many man power as we can get. Besides it's better than sitting here.' I thought. "Okay, let's go meet him."

"Then we're going tomorrow!" Collonelo punched the air excitedly. After that, we talked for a while., then when fatigue has finally caught up to us, we went to sleep.


End file.
